Halo Reach: Spartans never die
by The Sleeping Meerkat
Summary: In Noble Six s final days he looks back at his life.


**Halo Reach :Spartans Never Die.**

**So guys I'm back I'm going to try to stay away from the romance genre since for me it's like I'm trying to explain to someone about someone else's experiences since I have never had a girlfriend, or kissed a girl(I do like girls but I'm not really the type of person you want to go out with, think of it this way most guys are like teddy bears and I'm more like a very sharp knife, I see the world in a whole different way to other people)**** . **

**So it's really difficult to write stuff like that so no romance for this story and I'll try to not write any speeches for any story of mine.**

**Chapter 1**

In all my years I have never felt love or the kindness of others, only betrayal ,sorrow and rage it never really bothered me until now, since I was now seeing my life full of regrets.

I always knew this was how it would end. Me, dying slowly alone, all I could do now is to take as many of those bastards with me. The lone figure thought to himself as he marched through what used to be a lush jungle,that was now a harsh desert, if you looked very carefully you could notice the figure was limping slightly.

The figure was tall(by human standards) and was wearing armour that was covered in dents, scratches, an oil like substance and layers of dust making it near impossible to say what the colour was.

On the man's back was an object covered in a rag, that went down to the man's hip and up to the same level of the mans head. Another object strapped to the man's thigh was wrapped in a similar fashion as the one on his back, the only differences were the size of the object and that you could tell what the object was, a gun.

The man continued his march through the wasteland, his limp becoming more noticeable with every step. In the distance there was a few scattered buildings in the shadow of a lone mountain, like the rest of the planet the mountain was covered in red dust that in orbit made the planet look like a giant ball of blood.

As the man walked through the small village he noticed some things that covered the ground, like a small teddy bear probably drooped by a child as their parent's took them to the evac pelican or the several datapads scattered around where businesses once stood.

The man stumbled as his chest erupted with pain, a animatistic snarl came from the armoured man as he continued to stumble toward the red mountain.

"Can't show weakness, not now I still got a little bit of life left in me." The man thought as he climbed the side of the mountain until he reached the opening of a cave.

Inside the cave was a mixture of things, like datapads, ration bars, ammunition, crates and some other equipment. "Carter would've been ashamed of me if, he saw me now" the man mumbled as he sat down on a random crate and removed his helmet to reveal a face covered by torn up mask, at the tears you could see the scars covering the pale flesh. The man's eyes were light blue colour and were bloodshot from weeks of sleepless nights.

"He would say " Six, get your sorry ass to the showers before I have Emile shoot it off." dumb bastard! Playing hero and flying into the Scarab." The man called Six said removing his armour slowly, wincing to the movement of an unseen wound. Once his armour was removed and he was only left in his under suit you could see blood stained bandages wrapped round his knee.

His arm reaching out to grab a box with a red cross on the lid, his hand feeling its way through the contents of the box until he found a tub of biofoam and after removing the bandages applied it it to the wound.

Six howled in pain as the biofoam burned his skin covering it while it also cleaned the wound.

"I now know what they meant about the medicine is sometimes worse than the sickness!"Six grumbled before his eyes softened his mind going back to better times, to someone who said those exact words .

**So, is it good? Am I better at writing in 3rd person? I don't know but you guys do so please review, favourite and follow and I'll see you...next time!**


End file.
